Boku No Hero Academia Love
by gagaprincess
Summary: Bakugou X OC. Katsuki y Izuku mantenían una fuerte amistad de pequeños. Los años han pasado, ahora Katsuki es popular, con un gran Kosei,y Izuku un asustado. Pero algo aún les une, una chica llamada Kori, novia ahora de Katsuki, también amiga de Izuku de la infancia. La entrada a la universidad de héroes se acerca y muchas aventuras e historias quedan aún por venir. ¿Qué ocurrirá?
1. Deku, Kacchan y Kori

Un día tranquilo en aquella enorme ciudad. Un chico de cabellos ajetreados con unos enormes zapatones rojos, llamado Midoriya Izuku de 17 años corría por las calles, con una enorme prisa. Llegaba tarde a su día de clases, y sabía que le esperaría un castigo ya que llevaba toda la semana faltando a las primeras clases. Todo era debido a que se quedaba viendo videos y recogiendo información sobre los héroes, anotando en sus libretas. Era un hábito que no podía dejar, aunque debería intentar que solo lo dejara para los fines de semana. Disipó la gran entrada de su instituto y entró corriendo en el edificio, llegando a su clase de bachillerato. Abrió la puerta con timidez, mirando a todos los lados, entonces una avión de papel le dio en la cara. La clase estaba jugando y alborotada, como siempre, y el profesor no estaba. Suspiró aliviado dirigiéndose a su asiento. Mientras todos gritaban y tenían conversaciones sobre sus días, él estaba callado en su pupitre, ojeando sus notas de anoche. Le entristecía saber que los demás hablaban tranquilos y se sentían bien allí, porque él solamente recibía soledad en el instituto, ya que era un Mukosei, un chico sin poderes, un bicho raro para la sociedad. Estaba acostumbrado a que se metieran con él y la gente lo apartara de sus vidas, pero algo que era admirable es que jamás perdía sus esperanzas, algún día, el podría disfrutar de la misma tranquilidad que ellos, y dejar de estar apartado por la sociedad. Se giró un momento observando como un grupito comenzaba a criticarlo, y bajó su mirada entristecido.

\- Hey, Katsuki que raro que estés aquí solo, ¿ donde está ella? ¿te ha dado por fin libertad? - unos chicos reían al lado de un joven chico rubio con pelos alborotados, los pies sobre la mesa y cara de pocos amigos.

Se trataba nada más ni nada menos de Katsuki Bakugou, uno de los chicos más populares de aquel instituto. Su Kosei era excelente, potente y muy raro de ver. Izuku bajó su mirada entristecido, recordando muchas cosas entonces. Curiosamente hace muchos años atrás... aquel chico era su mejor amigo, ahora simplemente era uno de los matones que se metía con él... pero era el peor. Por lo menos, seguía llamándolo con el apodo que le puso de niños, 'Deku' y él siempre se refería a él como 'Kacchan'. La mayoría de la clase, vivía en el mismo barrio que ellos desde niños, así que sabían que se llamaban así por apodos, no les resultaba raro. Pero que vueltas da el destino... no podía creerse que alguien con quien pasó gran parte de su infancia ahora era un matón que no paraba de pegarle e insultarle. Sin darse cuenta, había pasado a tenerle miedo, temía cuando lo miraba o pasaba por su lado, y jamás se atrevía a llevarle la contra...era triste,cruel, pero cierto. Izuku miró un segundo de reojo a Katsuki, comprobando que se veía bastante irritado, eso no era bueno, significaba que si alguien lo molestaba habría una pelea importante, y quizás Izuku acabaría cobrando, siendo un blanco fácil para Katsuki. El profesor entró y todos se callaron al instante, sentados, comenzó la clase, pero había un sitio vacío. Entonces Izuku sorprendido, ya supo porque Katsuki andaba tan irritado. Una chica de cabellos cortos azulados y piel pálida abría la puerta de la clase con rapidez.

-¡ Lo siento, lo siento! - se disculpó ante el profesor que la miraba fijamente, esperando una explicación - ¡el autobús, se retrasó, y bueno, yo... lo siento! - el profesor suspiró, sabiendo que seguramente se había quedado dormida como otras veces.

-Pasa anda, me has pillado de buen humor, siéntate y atiende...- Ella asintió positivamente y sonriendo se acercó a su asiento. Katsuki la miraba con especial atención, y todos entendían el porqué.

Aquella chica era Kori no Shoujo. La chica más amable y dulce que había en la escuela, y posiblemente en el planeta. Era la única persona que hablaba con amabilidad a Izuku, le motivaba de vez en cuando, y eso era algo que Katsuki odiaba, ¿por qué? la respuesta era simple, aquella amable y dulce chica era la novia de Katsuki, llevaban saliendo dos años. Al parecer, cuando eran niños, Katsuki se enamoró de ella cuando llegó nueva a la ciudad, en ese momento Izuku y él eran aún amigos. Cuando Katsuki se lo dijo, se sorprendió, pues a él también le parecía una niña buena y amable, pero simplemente se hizo el despistado y animó a Katsuki para que le hablara. Durante un tiempo los tres salían juntos, jugaban en el parque y vivían grandes aventuras. Pero después de aquellos incidentes que rompieron la amistad entre Izuku y Katsuki, él se quedó solo, a pesar de que ella aún hablaba con él de vez en cuando, pero Katsuki siempre se encargaba de estar con ella, y así Izuku y ella dejaron de verse. De vez en cuando ella lo buscaba, pero no quería problemas con Katsuki, así que era mejor evitarla. A veces, su madre le mandaba a comprar, y se encontraba con ellos en la calle. Katsuki le echaba una mala mirada mientras ella le sonreía. Izuku intimidado y entristecido seguía su camino adelante, callado. A los 15 años, por rumores, Izuku se enteró de que por fin Katsuki se le había declarado, y parece que ella había aceptado. Desde entonces,siempre estaban juntos. Mucha gente no entendía como una chica tan amable podía estar con alguien tan arrogante como él , aunque a pesar de eso él tenía bastante seguidoras, celosas de Kori, pues él era muy atractivo y con un gran Kosei. Izuku entendía eso... seguramente ella vería en él algo, alguna explicación debería de tener. Cuando eran amigos, Katsuki era una gran persona, ahora se trataban con odio, pero... Izuku recordaba que él era un gran amigo, lástima que con él cambiara de esa forma. Cambiando de tema, un dato bastante curioso del cual la gente también hablaba, era del Kosei de Kori, pues era el hielo. Curioso... ya que el Kosei de Katsuki era el fuego. Bueno, ¿polos opuestos se atraen no? Ella siempre iba con bufandas, mangas largas y guantes, hasta en verano. Parece ser que su Kosei afectaba bastante a su temperatura corporal. Izuku se quedó mirándola unos segundos, ella se dio cuenta y le sonrió saludándolo. Izuku se sintió dichoso, notando que por lo menos no estaba tan solo, había alguien que aún era amable con él, aunque solo fuera ella. Entonces de repente, unos ojos con ira se posaron sobre él. Katsuki miraba directamente Izuku, haciendo que se asustara y se volcará de lleno en su libro. Mierda, ¿le había visto saludando a Kori? Eso no significaba nada bueno... por favor que no acabara nunca la clase.

Sonó el timbre después de una hora, el profesor mandó unos deberes y salió de allí. Izuku estaba asustado, no podía evitarlo. Bastaba una de esas miradas para darle un mal día. Se refugió en su libro, intentando tranquilizarse y acabando unos deberes pendientes. Entonces un fuego explotó en su libro, prendiéndolo. Izuku se alarmó y asustado supo de quien se trataba. Katsuki estaba de pie frente a su pupitre mirándolo fijamente con los brazos cruzados, arrugando sus cejas. Izuko comenzó a mover los brazos de arriba a abajo.

-¡espera, Kacchan,heh...! ¿qué pasa? ...- intentó sonreír despreocupado. Pero un fuego rompió otro de sus libros.

\- ¡Oye, Deku! - le enseñó los dientes malhumorado - ¿qué te crees que estabas haciendo? ¿saludabas a Kori? ¿le estabas sonriendo? ¡ sabes que no me gusta que te relaciones con ella! ¡ solo eres un Mukosei simple! - lo agarró de su uniforme, levantándolo con ira- ¿era eso lo que hacías?

-Kacchan, espera... no, yo...- Otra pequeña explosión de fuego partió su pupitre por la mitad.

\- ¡ mentiroso! - la clase se dio cuenta de la pelea y hizo un pequeño coro alrededor riéndose de él. Izuku sentía como sus lágrimas iban a desbordarse, pero no podía... no podía darse el lujo de llorar delante de ellos. Unos vagos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, cuando un amable Katsuki le decía que le protegería siempre de los abusones, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora él era el abusón que estaba humillándolo.

Kori estaba lavándose las manos en el baño de la escuela. Despreocupada salió de allí, poniéndose sus guantes y andando por los pasillos. Suspiró recordando que aún no había saludado a Katsuki, quizás él seguramente estaría enfadado por una pequeña discusión sin importancia que tuvieron el otro día. Era tan orgulloso... pero bueno, sabía que su orgullo escondía detrás a un chico con un pasado triste, un pasado que solo ella conocía. Pocos sabían que solo era un chico normal y amable, detrás de una máscara de arrogancia y malhumor. Ojala los demás pudieran conocerlo como ella lo conocía. Abrió la puerta de la clase, y se encontró con aquel espectáculo. Su novio tenía a Izuku agarrado del cuello, amenazándolo con su Kosei. Kori con rapidez se dirigió a ellos y hizo que Katsuki lo soltara sorprendiéndose.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Bakugou? - sí, cuando se enfadaban usaba ese nombre. De normal le llamaba Baku, o Katsuki ya que ella amaba su apellido, decía que era muy lindo. Él siempre la llamaba simplemente Kori. Los malhumorados ojos de su novia hicieron que reaccionara y parara el fuego que tenía en sus manos. Miró a Izuku con desprecio, ahora aún más malhumorado, no solo había saludado a su novia, había provocado un enfado entre ellos. Kori miró mal a Katsuki, sabiendo que él no le contestaría con tanto público delante. Así que se acercó a Izuku que estaba en el suelo y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás bien, Deku? - de nuevo esa sonrisa amable le miraba fijamente. Izuku sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose arropado por su dulzura. Agarró su mano, olvidándose de Katsuki y sus miradas asesinas, y salió de allí con ella - vamos, te acompaño a la fuente del instituto, y te limpias un poco- un pequeño humo del fuego de Katsuki había impregnado sus mejillas. Katsuki solo miraba aquella escena frustrado, con ganas de desaparecer. Y así lo hizo, dejando a toda la clase boquiabierta, agarró sus cosas y salió de allí con rabia, dejando las clases colgadas, dirigiéndose a su casa.

Izuku y Kori estaban tranquilamente hablando mientras él se lavaba la cara con un poco de agua.

-Perdonale, Deku...¿sabes? a veces recuerdo cuando eramos niños y nos divertíamos tanto...- Izuku se aclaró sus ojos, mirando a Kori con nostalgia.

-Sí...también lo recuerdo...pero él decidió escoger otro rumbo...- bajó su mirada apenado. Kori se entristeció y le miró fijamente con una enorme sonrisa llamando su atención.

-No... él sigue siendo amable, torpe...- esbozó una pequeña risita- y tan bueno como cuando era niño...solo que bueno... creo que solo se esconde y enmascara sus sentimientos, ¿sabes? no te preocupes, creo que algún día podrían aclararse las cosas entre vosotros, Deku - sonreía con dulzura y esperanza. Izuku notó esa positividad en ella, alegre.

-Lo sé... sé como es él... bueno, no quiero tener rencores ni nada, pero sí, ojala retomáramos todo algún día...aunque lo veo imposible...-

-Difícil, pero no imposible...ojala que sí Deku...- y juntos sonriéndose comenzaron a andar hasta la clase de nuevo. Solo hablaban de deseos y sueños, y ojala... ojala algún día esos lazos rotos de amistad se volvieran a restaurar, y Kori lo deseaba, les vendría bastante bien pero... Katsuki era tan orgulloso. Cual fue la sorpresa de Kori, que su novio no estaba en clase, y sus amigos alarmados le contaron que se había marchado sin decir nada a nadie. Kori no pudo evitar salir de allí corriendo y con unas lágrimas rebeldes en sus ojos. Demonios...ese tonto arrogante de Bakugou. Aquello no estaba bien.

Aún así, las clases debían continuar y Kori no podía dejar que sus sentimientos afectaran a sus estudios. Con todo el valor del mundo, volvió a clase y se sentó en su asiento. En el patio, sus amigas se extrañaron de ver que no estaba con su novio, como de costumbre, pero estaban alegres de estar con ella, y así transcurrió.

Mientras, Katsuki estaba en la terraza de su habitación, su madre no volvería hasta la tarde, así que podía estar ahí sin problemas. Miraba las calles y el cielo fumando un cigarrillo intentando calmarse. No es que fuera fumador, pero solo lo hacía cuando necesitaba liberarse de alguna manera. Su móvil comenzó a sonar con unos cuantos Whatsapps, al parecer de los amigos de su clase. Uno decía que donde estaba, otro decía que debería estar en clase, la mayoría eran preocupaciones a los que no respondió, pero hubo uno que marcó su atención notablemente: ' tu novia está totalmente deprimida, y se rumorea que ha estado llorando '.

Caía la noche, y Kori estaba llegando a su casa. Al salir de clases unas amigas querían invitarla a merendar, para animarla un poco. Ella solo quería leer un mensaje de Katsuki en su Whastapp, pero nunca llegó. No sabía nada de él, y la situación no mejoraba. Entró en casa saludando a su familia un poco desanimada, y subió a su cuarto, tirándose en la cama y tapando su cabeza con la almohada intentando no llorar. Entonces su madre tocó la puerta de su habitación sin entrar. 'Kori, tienes visita' . Kori descubrió su rostro extrañada. ¿Visita? ¿ a esas horas? quizás sería alguna amiga que venía a consolarla o a saber. Se levantó, salió y bajó las escaleras llegando a la puerta principal. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con quien menos esperaba.

Y ahí estaba... Katsuki Bakugou. Llevaba una pequeña caja en su mano, y la miraba fijamente, con su típica cara de pocos amigos arrogante, pero ahí estaba.

-Kat...katsuki...- no tenía palabras, debido a la sorpresa. Además... no podía negar que se veía guapísimo. Llevaba una camisa de manga corta roja, dejando ver los músculos de sus brazos y marcando sus pectorales. Un pantalón vaquero negro con un cinturón ajustado, y unas deportivas Nike Air force rojas.

-Toma...- apretó sus dientes malhumorado mirando hacia otro lado, y entregándole aquella pequeña cajita que llevaba en sus manos. Kori la tomó y la abrió con cuidado, viendo que dentro de ella se encontraba un collar de una clave de sol, de plata. Por supuesto él sabía cuanto amaba ella la música. No pudo evitar que por sus mejillas resbalaran dos lágrimas tirándose a abrazarlo.

-Mi tonto arrogante...- él con arrogancia y orgullo le devolvió el abrazo, agarrando su cintura. En el idioma de los arrogantes, eso era un gesto hermoso, significaba un 'perdón, lo he jodido todo' pero escuchar esas palabras de Katsuki solo era un sueño para ella. Sabía de sobra como era su personalidad y los enormes sentimientos que le costaba expresar, simplemente el hecho de ir hasta allí con eso, era suficiente. Y además... los hechos siempre valen más que las palabras.

Sin poder evitarlo, él secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y se acercó a su oído.

-No llores... sabes que no me gusta...- dijo con una voz orgullosa. quizás no fuera como los demás novios que te abrazan, te llaman 'cielo' o 'cariño', jamás, siempre la llamaba por su nombre. Tampoco le decía 'te quiero' o pasteladas por el estilo. Solo los hechos decían las cosas en él, jamás palabras. Pero bueno, él era Katsuki Bakugou, y ella así lo amaba,... eso era lo que los demás no sabían ver en él, lo que nadie entendía que una chica amable como ella estuviera con un orgulloso como él. A ella le gustaba definir su relación como el fuego y el hielo, sobre todo por sus Koseis. Ella era tranquila como el hielo, él arrogante e intenso como las llamas del fuego. Pero solo el hielo puede apaciguar al fuego, y así es como lo conseguía. Katsuki se dirigió a sus labios, fundiéndose en ella con un beso, jugando con su fría lengua, al igual que ella mordisqueaba la cálida lengua de él. Justo igual que la fusión que forman el hielo y el fuego cuando entran en contacto... apagándose y fundiéndose juntos.

NOTAS AUTORA: ¿os ha gustado? Bueno este anime es nuevo y aún no tiene muchos seguidores aún así no pude evitar las ganas de dedicarle un fic. Es tan épico y genial, me sorprende en cada capítulo, y como no, estoy totalmente enamorada de Katsuki Bakugou. Otro personaje arrogante para mi colección de senpais, muero de amor. Por cierto un dato curioso... Kori puse que tiene el Kosei del hielo, pero la gracia está en que la llame Kori no Shoujo que quiere decir, chica o princesa de las nieves. Bueno , saludos ¡ bye! muchos abrazos y mil millones de gracias por leer.


	2. Amor para unos , frustración para otros

Notas Autora: Bueno estoy encantada escribiendo esto, estoy enamorada de este anime. Muchas gracias por quienes lo habéis leído, os traigo un pequeño aviso. Este capítulo contiene un ligero ía hacer un lemon más extenso y rebelde, pero no sé me senté a escribir y no estaba previsto, salió muy improvisado así que es muy ligero para mi gusto. También es un poco más light, pero en el siguiente capítulo me dirigiré más al rumbo que quiero con este fic. ¡disfrutarlo!

Unas semanas habían pasado desde aquello. La semana de exámenes se acercaba, aunque la mayoría al graduarse tenían pensado hacer algunos cursos de héroe. Por el contrario, Katsuki apostaba alto. UA, era la universidad licenciada de héroes más famosa del mundo. Muchas personas de distintos países acudían allí, para convertirse en grandes héroes, pues también las grandes leyendas habían estudiado allí. Pero claro, esa suma calidad y prestigio tenían una pega, era extremadamente difícil conseguir entrar en ella. Debías tener un Kosei extraordinario con buenas actitudes, y nadie nunca jamás había entrado por enchufe, se tomaban muy en serio las reglas, pues digamos que de esa universidad salían los más grandes héroes, el futuro de la humanidad siempre estaba en sus manos. En aquella semana, Katsuki andaba más irritado de lo normal, pues para su sorpresa, se enteró de que un Mukosei pretendía entrar en ella...Deku. ¿Cómo podía un nerd tan patético sin ningún poder aspirar a esa cima? era imposible. Katsuki le preguntó si lo que quería es hacer el examen por capricho o probar,después rompió una de sus libretas y le dijo que si quería entrar en UA, esperara a su siguiente vida para conseguir un Kosei, es decir, que se suicidara. Izuku intentó contestarle, pero las llamaradas en las manos de Katsuki le tenían dominado. Salió de allí muy frustrado, pensando como sus sueños se iban por la borda. Katsuki...siempre se metía con él, le pegaba y lo humillaba... pero, ¿decirle que se suicidara? eso jamás lo había dicho antes. Parece ser que no soportaba el que Izuku quisiera cumplir sus sueños, ¿o simplemente era verdad que quería hacer historia, siendo el único estudiante de esa escuela en ingresar en UA? ni idea. Izuku intentaba hacer lo que podía para detener sus lágrimas, hasta llegar a casa.

Pasada la semana, era sábado, por la noche. Kori estaba entusiasmada pidiendo comida a la carta, pues se encontraban en un bar mexicano, con comida muy picante, justo como a Katsuki le gustaba. ¿Tendría que ver con su Kosei? Kori prefería comer cosas frías y dulces, pero por alguna vez, le gustaba complacerlo. Kori llevaba un vestido azul de encajes a la moda lolita, medias blancas y tacones negros. Katsuki iba con camisa negra y vaqueros negros, acompañado de una corbata roja y unas Nike rojas bastante modernas y chulas.

-¡ Bien , pues pediré esto, que no pica tanto! - dijo Kori al camarero con una sonrisa - ¡ gracias!- le despidió con la mano y entonces miró a su novio, que parecía malhumorado, con cara de pocos amigos mirando a otro lado - Nene, ¿estás bien?... - bueno, a veces le gustaba llamarlo de forma cariñosa... aunque sabía que a él no le hacía mucha gracia por su arrogancia... pero la consentía, y eso era algo que a ella le gustaba. Katsuki movió su mirada hacia ella, fijamente, con malhumor. El recuerdo de él destrozando la mesa de Deku con su fuego y gritándole que como se atrevía a ingresar en UA venia a su mente una y otra vez. Kori ese día no asistió a clase, estaba un poco enferma, así que no sabía mucho del tema.

\- Sí...- le respondió con una voz seca, y volvió a quitarle la mirada.

-Yo creo que no... llevas así toda la noche, estamos aquí, es tu bar favorito... y...- entonces él la interrumpió.

-¿qué más da eso? Arg...- gruñó - dejalo, estoy bien...- arrugó sus encías, como cuando se enfadaba. Era un gesto que Kori conocía muy bien. Con una sonrisa se acercó a él, y le pellizcó la nariz.

-Mentiroso, has enseñado las encías, eso solo lo haces cuando estás enfadado...- Kori reía para quitarle hierro al asunto. Pero bueno aunque fuera un gesto de señal de enfado, era uno de los gestos favoritos de su novio. Él reaccionó con malhumor, enseñando aún más las encías y mirando hacia otro lado. Kori reía - lo volviste a hacer, ¡ me enseñaste tus encías! - agarró sus mejillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha, notando como él se agobiaba. - venga, no te enfades, ¿vale? ya paro...- le dio un beso en la nariz donde le había pellizcado y para su sorpresa, él besó sus labios con rapidez y se apartó enseguida. Ella se sorprendió sonriendo, pues sabía que por muy enfadado que estuviera él, no se podía resistir a ella. Katsuki malhumorado y ahora sonrojado por ese gesto, enseñaba sus encías de brazos cruzados, enfadado. Kori le sonreía de una manera amable, sintiendo cosas muy especiales por él. Pues solo ella podía ver ese tierno y considerado lado en él... - bueno, ¿seguimos jugando a las encías enfadonas, o dirás que te pasa? Dentro de nueve meses debes hacer el examen de la UA, ¿no? deberías estar emocionado...-

Pum. Kori acababa de darle en su espina dorsal. El fuego recorría sus manos, con ganas de destrozar todo el local, lleno de ira, recordando todo una vez más. Cerró sus ojos, apretó sus manos con ira, intentando contenerse y suspirando. No podía comportarse así frente a ella... aunque jamás lo admitiría. Ella sabía que odiaba ese comportamiento. Abrió sus ojos mirándola fijamente, y ella lucía preocupada, lo conocía bastante bien y parecía que sabía que él estaba intentando controlarse ante algo. Un poco de humo chamuscado salia de sus manos. Ella agarró un pañuelo y agarró las manos de su novio, limpiándolas preocupada. Entonces llegaría la pregunta del millón.

-¿Que ha sido eso? Katsuki, ¿qué me ocultas, que ocurre? - acariciaba sus manos masajeandolas con el pañuelo, con cuidado. Él suspiraba, amaba eso de ella... un vago recuerdo, le vino a su cabeza.

Cuando eran niños, Katsuki le enseñó a ella su Kosei, pero al llevar poco tiempo usándolo, recién descubierto, sus manos de vez en cuando sangraban un poco, o acababan chamuscadas. Él quería enseñarle a ella su Kosei, y insistía mucho. Desgraciadamente para él ahora, Deku ese día estaba ahí. Fue quien le animó para que la impresionara con su Kosei... pero Katsuki lo que nunca supo... es la enorme frustración de Deku al sentir como él podía lucir su Kosei ante aquella chica. Así pues, lo lució, pero al acabar... sus manos sangraban. Kori llevaba un lazo enorme en su cintura debido a su vestido, corriendo, se arrancó un trozo y limpió sus manos, con un poco de agua de la fuente. Después, les dio un beso a cada mano, diciendo que así se curarían más rápido. Entonces Katsuki supo, que a pesar de ser niños, ella algún día cuando fueran mayores sería suya.

-¡ Katsuki, Katsuki...! - la voz preocupada de Kori le sacaba de sus recuerdos. Reaccionó con tranquilidad, y apartó sus manos cruzándose de brazos.

-No es nada, no quiero hablar, ¿de acuerdo? - Kori asintió cabizbaja. Pues cuando él decía que no, era que no, no importaba insistir o empeoraría las cosas. Pero no podía quedarse tranquila, algo había que no le contaba. Él notando eso, intentó cambiar de tema - bueno, ¿qué harás cuando nos graduemos? - sin darse cuenta, él tocó otra espina en ella.

Kori llevaba días pensando que debía hacer, ella prefería estudiar a pesar de tener un gran Kosei. Ella prefería ayudar a las personas de otra manera,...quería estudiar medicina. Pero... la graduación... suponía una separación. Se le hacia duro que Katsuki y ella estarían en universidades distintas...desde niña, siempre ha ido a clase con él...

-Pues...- comenzó a jugar con los dedos indices de su propia mano, nerviosa- ya sabes, te dije... quiero estudiar...medicina - Katsuki notó tristeza en ella, pero justamente llegó el camarero con los platos. Katsuki pidió lo más picante del bar, y ella lo menos picante.

Ambos intentaron olvidarse de sus problemas al ver esa comida, y pasar algún momento agradable. El móvil de Katsuki comenzó a sonar. Kori estaba hablando de una cosa que le había ocurrido a una amiga suya, cotilleando un poco. Katsuki sacó el móvil del bolsillo viendo que era uno de sus amigos. ¿Qué cojones quería ? que pesado. Por culpa de esa llamada, tubo que detener el relato de su novia, y atendió la llamada muy malhumorado.

-Más te vale que sea muy importante, ¿qué quieres? ... - su amigo comenzó a hablar- Ah... con que eso era...si lo recuerdo, pero bueno, no creo... no, seguramente no... no me repliques, ¿vale? estoy ocupado ahora mismo, así que ya nos veremos... - su amigo seguía hablando y suplicando pero sin importarle colgó la llamada. Pues en ese momento solo le importaba su novia. Kori no paraba de beber agua intentando aguantar la comida, pegó un último sorbo y le preguntó a Katsuki que había ocurrido. Él comenzó a explicarle - esta semana, me invitaron a una fiesta, en casa de unos amigos. Van todas las clases para celebrar que es nuestro último año y la graduación se acerca...- Kori se sorprendió - bueno, dicen que vaya... pero aquí estoy, contigo, y paso de esa estupidez... - ella bajó su cabeza cabizbaja.

-No quiero... no quiero que te pierdas esas cosas por mi... - cerró sus ojos entristecida y entonces los abrió de golpe sintiendo como Katsuki daba un golpe fuerte en la mesa con sus manos.

\- ¡No empieces con eso de nuevo! ¡ sabes que a mi esas cosas no me importan! - ella lo miraba fijamente, bueno... ¿eso qué era? pues esa era la manera para un orgulloso como él de decir ' cariño , eso me importa una mierda, yo solo quiero estar contigo ' pero a su manera, obviamente. A veces le gustaría que él dijera ese tipo de cosas pero bah... él era así, y así ella lo amaba. Kori agarró sus manos, mientras él le mostraba las encías y ella intentaba calmarlo...él se soltaba pero ella insistía agarrándole.

\- Baku... solo era...yo quiero que bueno... salgas, estés bien ...- él la interrumpió , con un tono grave diciendo ' yo ya estoy bien' arrugando sus cejas enfadado. - vamos... no seas orgulloso, creo que a los dos nos vendría bien ir, estamos muy... alterados, además tu amigo te ha insistido, ¿quieren verte,no? - ella le guiñó el ojo y él, resentido, accedió sin reconocerlo. Pagó la cuenta de ella y su chica, y salieron de allí. Katsuki recibió la dirección de la fiesta por el Whatsapp, y se subió en la moto con Kori. Pues sí, tenía una moto bastante cara y moderna, roja, un regalo de su madre por sus 17, hace unos meses. Se subieron en ella y fueron hasta allá.

Izuku, no solía usar mucho el móvil, ni tenia nadie con quien salir, solía estar con su madre. Por lo menos algo bueno, la clase tubo un poco de respeto metiendole en el grupo de Whatsapp. Usaban ese grupo para pasarse deberes y trabajos, pero parece que esa noche andaban un poco borrachos, y no paraban de escribir en él contando cosas y riendose. Izuku vio las fotos de esa fiesta, y se sentió con un enorme vacío en su interior... pero no debía ser débil. Al parecer en una foto que acababan de pasar, aparecían Kori y Katsuki desprevenidos, dándose un beso. Izuku sabia que Katsuki era muy reservado en esas cosas, seguramente estarían un poco escondidos y alguien por hacer la gracia habría hecho esa foto...pobre de aquel que la envió, en breves su móvil ardería en llamas. Poca gente habían visto sus besos en público. Pero...Izuku miró esa foto muy de cerca. Los labios de Kori, se veían rosas, con un bonito pintalabios. Katsuki, la abrazaba por la cintura y parecía muy calmado, no como el típico Katsuki malhumorado y violento que solía ser. Izuku suspiró...resentido. Recordó aquel día, cuando conoció a Kori, y todos esos momentos en los que era amable con él. Por una parte, pensaba que si algún día encontraría a una chica que lo amara tal y como es, a pesar de ser un Mukosei, sintiendo envidia de ellos. Pero otra profunda parte de él, pensaba que desgraciadamente ella había escogido amar a Katsuki...y él para ella, era una persona más.

Bueno, la fiesta transcurrió normal. La verdad es que si les vino bastante bien, ambos despejaron bastante sus mentes. Bastantes chicos observaban a Kori, así que Katsuki no se despegaba de ella, agarrándola por la cintura, y marcando su territorio. Sus amigas estaban allí, y a pesar de que le jodiera, él iba todo el rato tras ella, así que una hora se la pasó con Kori sentada encima de sus piernas, mientras ella charlaba con sus amigas sobre cotilleos y cosas varias. Sus amigos lo miraban y bromeaban diciendo que las chicas estaban pudiendo con él. Pero al final, hasta ellos acabaron uniéndose, juntándose en un grupito los amigos de ambos. Mientras Kori hablaba con sus amigas mirándolas, Katsuki abrazaba la cintura de Kori con una mano, sentada ella encima de él aún, y él mirando a sus amigos y conversando con ellos. Se hicieron las tres de la madrugada. La fiesta continuaba pero Katsuki se sentía agobiado, y además le apetecía disfrutar de su novia a solas. Ella se despidió de sus amigas y se marcharon de allí, en la moto.

Llegaron a casa de Katsuki. Su madre estaba dormida, y no había nadie más. La madre de Kori sabía que los sábados solía estar fuera, pero le avisó de que esa noche estaría fuera de casa, confiaba en Katsuki ya que iba con su hija desde pequeño, así que estaba tranquila. Subieron las escaleras llegando al cuarto de Katsuki, mientras iban besándose todo el camino, mordiéndose los labios y juntando sus lenguas.

Ya en el cuarto, él con cuidado se sentó en la cama y la colocó a ella encima de él, rodeando ella con sus piernas su cintura. Los besos se hacían más intensos poco a poco, bajando Katsuki su lengua recorriendo el frio cuello de Kori. Con cuidado, comenzó a bajar sus tirantes del vestido y el sujetador, besando sus hombros con suavidad. Kori agarraba sus cabellos, amaba esos cabellos rebeldes, parecían ásperos pero en realidad eran muy suaves. No pudo evitar esbozar un gemido notando como él bajaba su sujetador y comenzaba a jugar con uno de sus pezones, apretándolo con su dedo índice y pulgar mientras a la vez besaba su cuello. Katsuki podía ser rudo, rebelde, arrogante... pero en cuanto al sexo... era algo de lo que Kori no se podía quejar, el punto fuerte de la relación. Él la trataba con sumo cuidado, como si tuviera una flor delicada en sus manos, procuraba no tocarla mucho, ya que si se alteraba podía perder el control de su Kosei y que saliera alguna chispa de fuego de sus manos. Iba lento y despacio, intentando que ella disfrutara al máximo. Pero lo mejor, era el amor que se demostraban en ese mismo instante, donde solo existían ellos dos. Ambos tuvieron su primera vez cuando cumplieron 9 meses de noviazgo, y Kori quedó impresionada con la atención que él puso, demostrándole que podía entregarse a él y confiar. En el amor, entregarse a la otra persona... es lo más bello del universo. Kori masajeaba su espalda, mientras él apretaba sus pechos con sus manos, mordiéndolos un poco y lamiendo sus pezones de vez en cuando. Ella le quitó la corbata roja, y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. A pesar de cuantas veces lo había visto, ver a ese chico sin camisa siempre la asombraba. Se notaba que entrenaba duro, y tenía una forma física espectacular. Sus pectorales y abdominales estaban perfectamente definidos, y se veía muy atractivo. Kori comenzó a acariciar su torso, Y él poco a poco se tumbó encima de ella, quitandole el vestido por completo, dejándola en un simple tanga de hilo. Katsuki se apartó un momento, mirandola de arriba a abajo... era tan perfecta. Sus pechos desnudos lucían apetitosos, ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños, solo perfectos. Entonces bajó su vista viendo aquel tanga rosa de hilo. Kori raramente usaba tanga, y eso era algo que le excitaba bastante. Katsuki, notaba como bajo su pantalón la erección creía más por segundos, y ese tanga la incrementó bastante. Se apartó de ella unos segundos, notando como su temperatura corporal se calentaba más de lo habitual. Kori preocupada se acercó a él intentando abrazarlo. Él la abrazo por la cintura y besaba su cuello, despacio y tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados, intentando mantener el control y tranquilizarse, pues esas cosas no eran fáciles para un Kosei como el fuego, sus manos se encenderían si perdía su control. Ella comenzó a bajar poco a poco sus pantalones, intentando distraerlo, haciendo que él quedara en unos sexys boxers rojos ajustados. Era algo que también la sorprendía demasiado...Katsuki no solo podía estar orgulloso de su Kosei... pues también tenía un gran miembro. Bajo la fina tela Kori podía notar la erección, pero por lo visto, él estaba un poco intranquilo. Lo abrazó con ternura, demostrándole con ese hecho todo su apoyo y el amor que sentía hacia él, que confiaba, sabía que él no le haría daño y que podría controlarse. Él la abrazó con fuerza, notando ese sentimiento que ella quería transmitir a través de ese gesto. Se miraron unos segundos, centrándose en sus azulados ojos y ella en los rojos ojos de él, intensos, como el fuego de sus manos. No pudieron evitar besarse, mezclando otra vez sus lenguas. Katsuki le dio un ligero mordisco en su frío labio inferior, ella no se quejó, estaba acostumbrada. Se apartó un momento de ella y se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche, abriendo uno de los cajones y sacando una caja de preservativos. Agarró uno y lo abrió con cuidado, a pesar de que sus manos temblaban mucho. Kori sonrió con ternura, a pesar de ser un arrogante con muy mala leche, en estas cosas era siempre muy tierno e inseguro... y es de sobra sabido que para una personalidad cerrada tan arrogante cuesta mucho entregarse a los demás, y más en un acto amoroso tan personal. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él. Mientras Kori lo miraba,se acercó a su lado y agarró sus manos, intentando calmarlo. Le miró fijamente con una sonrisa, transmitiéndole calma con sus azulados ojos. Katsuki invadido por su amabilidad, tranquilo, consiguió colocarse el preservativo con cuidado. Ella no paraba de transmitirle paz con su amable sonrisa, y con cuidado, él agarró su cabeza y poco a poco la tumbó en la cama. A pesar de haberlo hecho más veces con ella, siempre se ponía nervioso como la primera vez, era bastante difícil para Katsuki entregarse de una manera tan personal a alguien, además de que no quería herirla o perder su control, a pesar de eso, siempre esperaba la señal de ella. Kori le miró asintiendo y besando su mejilla, transmitiéndole que estaba lista. Él bajó sus manos a su intimidad, liberándola de su tanga de hilo y masajeandola un poco, introduciendo dos dedos en ella, despacio, para abrirla algo y que no le doliera tanto. Kori gimió ante ese gesto. Entonces posicionó su erecto y gran miembro en su entrada, con cuidado y despacio. Sentía como poco a poco, se introducía dentro de ella, a un ritmo tranquilo. Kori sentía tanta excitación como él, sobre todo en esos momentos, su fría temperatura corporal subía y su pulso se aceleraba. Acarició su espalda y lo pegó más a su cuerpo, insinuándole que fuera más rápido. El ritmo aumentó y sin que ninguno de los dos pudieran controlar la excitación comenzaron las fuertes embestidas. Katsuki escondía su cara tras el cuello de ella, besándolo y lamiéndolo de arriba a abajo, succionandolo y dejando pequeñas marcas en su cuello. Kori gemía sin control, algo que era música para los oídos de él, su arrogancia crecía como la espuma cuando los escuchaba. Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en él, notando como el orgasmo de ella se acercaba al aumentar sus gemidos. La miró fijamente, lamiendo sus labios sin dejar de sonreir con prepotencia. Ella lucía sonrojada, excitada, y despeinada. Era una vista muy agradable para sus arrogantes ojos. Las embestidas aumentaron con más rapidez, llegando a la rebeldía y a la rudeza, complementando perfectamente en un duro compás. Él suspiraba, notando como su sudor caía por su frente, mientras ella no podía parar de gemir. Notaba como poco a poco venía su orgasmo, al igual que ella. Ambos entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos, y Katsuki escondiendo la cara en su cuello, mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior, sintiendo como llegaban al éxtasis, como se fundían plenamente uno con el otro, a pesar de llevar el molesto preservativo. Ella llegó al clímax del orgasmo, a la misma vez que él, como una verdadera fusión. Él escondía su arrugado rostro tras el cuello de ella, pues sería bastante vergonzoso para su orgullo que su novia viera su rostro en esos momentos. Sus flujos no podían mezclarse, debido a la protección, pero aún así se sentían encendidos y apagados a la vez, como el mismo fuego y hielo. El agarre en sus manos se hizo muy fuerte, apretándose mutuamente, entonces Katsuki calló desplomado encima de ella, pero aún así con cuidado de no aplastarla.

Los dos suspiraban y jadeaban, y en el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Después de aquello, Katsukii estaba dándose una ducha de agua helada, para calmar su temperatura corporal y sentirse más cómodo después de haberlo hecho con su novia. Kori estaba en la cama, se había puesto su ropa interior y una camisa roja de Katsuki que le quedaba grande para dormir. Abrió su móvil y comenzó a cotillear los Whastapps que mandaban en el grupo de clase. Parece que la fiesta estaba continuando, y seguían mandando fotos y audios de algunos que se habían puesto borrachos, nunca el grupo se había animado tanto. Entonces Kori recordó algo... había alguien de clase que no estaba allí... Izuku. Una enorme tristeza le llenó el cuerpo, pensando que si él estaría bien. Seguramente ahora se sentirá muy desplazado por culpa de las fotos y todo el grupo. Pero desgraciadamente...siempre fue así. Abrió su contacto de Whastapp, pero... era demasiado tarde para mandarle un mensaje, quizás mañana.

Katsuki salió del baño de su habitación con unos boxers negros bastante ajustados y secándose sus rebeldes pelos con una toalla. Para su sorpresa, su novia estaba dormida. Se quedó mirándola fijamente... parecía muy tranquila, sus labios seguían rosados, su piel pálida como siempre, aún así, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y sus cabellos lucían despeinados, pero preciosos... con un aroma que se respiraba en la habitación. Sí...ese aroma... ese aroma suave y dulce que impregna su habitación cuando ella viene, y se queda en sus sabanas. Vió que también ella se había puesto una camisa suya, lo que daba un toque aún más perfecto a todo. Se acercó a la cama y se tumbó al lado de ella, sin dejar de mirarla. La respiración de Kori era lenta, pero tranquila. Acarició su fría mejilla y besó su frente con cuidado. Cosas que solo hacía cuando ella dormía, y de las que se encargaría que jamás lo supiera, secretos de personalidades orgullosas. Con cuidado, colocó su rostro en su pectoral derecho, y sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco, mientras la miraba.

Unos rayos de sol entraban en la habitación, iluminando todo poco a poco. Katsuki se despertó comprobando que su novia estaba abrazada a él. Seguía dormida, no le extrañaba después de todo lo de anoche, ella necesitaría descansar. Con cuidado, la apartó y se levantó. Él estaba acostumbrado a madrugar, además nunca paraba, no le gustaba descansar, siempre quería estar activo. Abrió su armario y comenzó a sacar un conjunto que ponerse. Se vistió con una muda bastante morderna, y sus típicas zapatillas Nike bastante cañeras. Bajó por las escaleras, su madre seguía dormida. Abrió la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de leche fría, y salió de casa.

Todas las mañanas corría un poco, para despejarse y no salirse de su entrenamiento, si quería entrar en la universidad de héroes. Pasó por una calle, y decidió pararse a mirar un nuevo videojuego que habían sacado en un escaparate, pues eran una debilidad de él. Lo que no sabía era que al otro lado de la calle, un Izuku bastante deprimido, estaba comprando el desayuno para su madre, recados que le mandaba y de paso estaba activo. Katsuki no se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero Izuku sí. Se quedó mirandolo fijamente, con una enorme tristeza y bastante resentido. Bajó su mirada cabizbajo, recordando la amistad entre ellos, los miedos, los desplazamientos que le hacía la clase... entonces,su móvil sonó. Un nuevo mensaje de Whastapp...' Kori: Deku, ¡Hola! , ¿como estas? Dime, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta más tarde? ¿ aunque sea media hora? ... '

Kori dejó el móvil en la mesilla de noche, suspirando. Sabía que eso no le gustaría nada a Katsuki... pero no podía evitar pensar como se sentiría el pobre Izuku... si a ella le hubiera ocurrido lo mismo estaría encerrada llorando. Toda la gente lo desplazaba y humillaba, ¿qué más daba que no tuviera un Kosei? él era muy amable, se merecía a personas buenas a su lado. No se arrepentía de haberlo mandando... pero, ¿qué pasará si Katsuki se entera? ¿o si él deseaba pasar la tarde con ella, como le diría que no? y obviamente no podía mentirle... porque lo amaba y porque ella era una persona que odiaba las mentiras con todo su ser. ¿Qué haría?


End file.
